The Man You Are Today
by AlfendisMysteryRoom
Summary: Sid learns what being a father-figure truly means... LEMON SIDxTSUBAKI TEACHER/STUDENT ROLEPLAYING


Scene opens on Blackstar, Sid and Tsubaki in the DWMA gymnasium. Blackstar is practicing his solo fighting tactics, while Tsubaki and Sid watch on the sidelines.

"Sid," Tsubaki asks, "you are a pretty amazing teacher, you know that?"

"I've had a lot of my students express their appreciation of my teaching style."

"Oh, well, yeah, that is true. Not exactly what I was referring to, though."

"Speak what's on your mind, Tsubaki. Honesty is one of your best qualities when you express it."

"Aww, thanks Sid! I guess the point I'm trying to make is...well...Blackstar tends to see you as a sort of father-figure, right?"

"I guess you could say that."

"And in a way, he tends to see me as a mother figure."

"Oh? Based on what?"

"Well, look at how much he protects me, despite the fact that I'm his weapon."

"Of course he would protect you. As his weapon, you protect him."

"Oh, I know, but this is different. I know he is young and I want to see him grow into a great reaper."

"As we all do."

"But knowing how he has no real family, it sometimes makes me wonder if we could help him."

Tsubaki steps close to Sid and rests her head on his arm.

"...how do you suggest helping him?"

"Well, maybe we could act like real parents."

"Isn't that what we do already?"

"Sorta. I was thinking more like couples things."

"Like movies?"

"Yeah and dinners and long walks on the beach and romantic stuff!"

Sid blushes and turns slightly away from Tsubaki.

"...I guess that could be fun."

"I knew you'd say that!"

"Mira never really mentions stuff like that...she just kind of...expects it..."

Tsubaki looks at Sid a concerned face.

"Hmm...you know I may have just thing to cheer you up."

"What's that?"

She leads him into the locker room and locks the entrance door.

"Myself."

She rubs her hands over his upper body and caresses his toned pecks.

"Are you sure this will help?" Sid asks, concerned for his well-being.

"If this can't help, then nothing will," Tsubaki says, undoing her hair from its tie. "Besides, you're a pro at everything. Why should this have you so concerned?"

"I guess I'm not really good at these kinds of things," Sid nervously claims.

"What things?" Tsubaki happily smiles, removing her belt and kimono.

"You know...stripping, flirting, foreplay..."

"Oh, I'm sure you're just out of practice, that's all," Tsubaki as she kicks off her boots and pulls off her tigh-high legging.

"Well...would you mind helping me? Maybe showing me how to start?"

"Hehe well step one is the easiest! Kiss me."

"Uhh...like on the lips?"

"Well, yeah."

"...I...I don't have any..."

"...Oh...yeah, that's right...well I suppose then we can skip that step..."

"What's the second step?"

Tsubaki lifts his jersey and undoes his belt. She slides the zipper of his pants down, letting his jeans drop to the floor. Sid shivers as his legs become exposed to the cold locker room air.

"Hehe I can see your thing in the creases of your boxers," Tsubaki giggles, as she runs her finger up and down the outline by his crotch.

"Mira thinks I should switch to free-balling...not sure if I could ever get used to that."

"I think it would suit you very well," Tsubaki comments back, still running her fingers up and down the warm, fleshy staff. "In fact, let's see what that would look like, shall we?"

Tsubaki tugs at the cotton shorts, pulling them down around his ankles, right on top of the jeans. The long flaccid penis, now fully exposed, slightly bounced as it presented itself to the teenager, wrapped in it's thin skin, exposing just the tip of the navy-colored head. The balls hung in their soft blue-skinned sac at the perfect height behind the shaft. Tsubaki gulps.

"Oh wow..."

"Tsubaki?"

"Y-yes?"

"Had you ever seen a penis before?"

"Y-yeah...multiple times..."

"Ok, just making sure."

"Just not one like this..."

"Oh..."

Tsubaki lifts the shaft with her hand, licking the underside of it as she goes. Sid takes a deep breath as the sensation of her soft tongue flows through him.

"I'm surprised you aren't hard yet," Tsubaki giggles.

"I'm just nervous...that's all..."

"Well what can I do to make you more comfortable?" Tsubaki coos.

"I'm not really sure...maybe smack it against your face while you...smile...?"

"Oh...you mean like this?"

Tsubaki holds the thick shaft and taps it around different areas of her face, giggling and smiling the whole time. With every touch, she can feel the shaft get thicker as it's pumped full of blood.

"Heh, I think you may be on to something, Tsubaki..." Sid smiles, feeling his ever-enlarging manhood between her fingers.

"Hehe that's a little better," Tsubaki smiled. "Now you deserve a little reward for that hard work."

Tsubaki nuzzles the ballsack with her nose before taking the left testicle into her mouth. She swishes it from one side of her mouth to other, and pops in and out of her lips.

"Holy crap...where did you learn this?" Sid groans.

Tsubaki pops the ball out of her mouth.

"Patty taught me," she responds. "Only took a couple lessons before I mastered it. Nothing too hard."

"Huh...yeah, I guess she is kind of a hoe...well give Patty my regards...you're a fantastic su-OHMYGOD!"

Sid gets interrupted by Tsubaki sucking both his balls into her mouth at once. Swishing and swirling them with her tongue in her mouth, Sid squirts a tiny drop of precum out his tip. The drop lands on Tsubaki's cleavage, causing her to stop and pop out the balls from her mouth.

"Mmm looks like we got a little excited. Care to switch it around?"

"Huh?" Sid asks, having not heard a single word she just said.

"Hehe care to take control for a bit?" Tsubaki giggles.

"Oh, uh, sure," Sid agrees, nervous and unsure of himself.

He offers his hand to help her up from the floor. She stands up and he leads her over to a padded bench, where she lays on her back and spreads her legs open. Sid kneels on the bench and positions himself between her legs.

"Is this alright? It's the only position I'm good at," Sid admits.

"Classics never go out of style," Tsubaki smiles.

Sid smiles and breathes a relaxing breath. He lifts her legs and rests them on his shoulders. His dick rests on top of her opening, but pauses a moment to think.

"Tsubaki...I-"

Tsubaki lifts her body and kisses him, interrupting his words. He wraps his arms around her and lowers her back down on the bench. He rolls his hips, letting his blue member slide into the girl's opening. After their hips touch, he stops, lets go of Tsubaki's body and lifts his head to see her facial expression: lip-biting pleasure.

"Mmm, so what do you think, Sid?" she asks.

"What?"

"Am I tight enough for you?"

"You are pretty tight...don't you and Blackstar ever...you know?"

"Fuck? Oh yeah almost every day. But he has a dick that's long, not as thick. Certainly not as thick as you."

"Oh...thanks, I guess..."

Sid wraps his hands around her ass as he continues to penetrate her.

"Oh, by the way," Tsubaki notes, "if you get close to finishing, let me know. I have something I wanna try."

"Oh...okay...what did you have in mind?"

"A different position."

"What's it called?"

"Doggy style."

"Sounds...primal..."

"You'll love it. In fact, pull out for a minute."

Sid legs go of Tsubaki and pulls out, letting her roll over onto her knees, presenting her read end to him.

"Okay," Sid says as he nervously looks at her plump, cream-colored ass, "what do I do?"

"And you asked me if I had ever fucked before," Tsubaki laughs. "Just do what comes naturally. Do what feels right."

Sid steps up to her rear end and spreads her ass cheeks apart, revealing her wet, pink pussy. He lines his cock up with her opening and rubs his head up and down the warm slit. Tsubaki coos with pleasure as it glides around.

"Mmm see? I knew you knew how to work that thing...you catch on real fast..."

"Thanks...you ready for me to put it in again?" he asks nervously.

"Whenever you want to, I'm ready," she calmly replies.

He grabs her hips and pushes the head into her opening. Tsubaki makes a deep breath as the shaft guides itself inside her again.

"Oh Sid, I think you're even deeper than you were before," Tsubaki moans.

"Want me to start thrusting?" Sid asks. "If you need a moment to get used to it, I can always-"

"Ugh, just fuck me raw!" Tsubaki scoffs. Sid immediately pulls out his dick and shoves it back in. Tsubaki smiles.

"I assume this is how you like it?"

"Mmm yes..." Tsubaki mews.

"I think I could get used to this position..." Sid happily shares.

As his hips thrust faster and faster, Tsubaki gets overwhelmed in the moment.

"Come on, Sid. I'm almost there..."

"Me too," Sid grunted. "Where do you want me to cum?"

"You wanna see it all over my face?" Tsubaki seductively asks.

"Yes, please! Let me cum on your face!"

"Do it."

Sid pulls out, aims his throbbing cock at Tsubaki and vigorously rubs the shaft. He grunts and groans as he shoots stream after stream of semen onto her face. As each white spurt hits her pale white skin, she lets out a satisfied sigh.

"Oh Sid! Keep it coming! I love that feeling!"

As the last shot dribbles out onto her neck, Tsubaki heaves pleasure-filled breath.

"...well..." Sid wheezes. "...how was ?"

"Oh Sid...it felt wonderful..."

"Good...I'm glad."

Suddenly, the two of them hear the door knob rattle. They turn and look at each other.

"...Blackstar!"

Sid dismounts Tsubaki and they run into the shower room where they quickly put on their clothes.

"Hey guys," Blackstar says as he enters the room. "What's goin' on in here? Are you showing Tsubaki some one-on-one moves?"

"You could say that," Tsubaki responds, pinching Sid's ass cheek.

"Yeah, uh, if you'll excuse me, I have to, um, check with Professor Stein about my, uh...skin condition."

"What's wrong? You gonna be teaching us tomorrow?"

"I should be fine...I just have an engorged...uhh...pelvic...region..." Tsubaki just giggles as Sid runs out of the room.

"Huh...hope he feels better."

"Oh, he'll be fine."

Blackstar gives Tsubaki a quizzical look.

"Hey, Tsubaki? I think you got somethin' on your cheek."

Tsubaki puts her hand on her face, realizing she had not removed all of Sid's semen. Tsubaki just smiles and licks the remaining glob off her face.

"Looks like I got a little protein shake on my face," she giggles.

"Where'd you get a protein shake from?" Blackstar asks.

"Oh, Sid makes them himself. Fresh every day."

"Dang...I'd like one! Got anymore?"

"Uhh...I don't think so...spilled the last of it," Sid nervously responded at the door.

"Plus, I don't think you'd like this kind...it's kinda salty," Tsubaki added.

"Bleh!" Blackstar ejected, sticking his tongue out. "Figures it'd be something gross like that."

"So," Tsubaki says as she wraps her arms around Blackstar's neck, "How about you and I do some one-on-one training of our own?"

"Aww yeah! Now that's what I'm...wait, you mean kissing, right?"

"Hehe of course, Blackstar," Tsubaki giggles as Blackstar cops a feel of her plump rear end and walk out of the room together. Sid just sighs to himself.

"Ugh...I am not cut out to be a teacher..."

"You say that every waking moment," Stein says as he approaches Sid from a back room.

"How long were you there?" Sid asks, cheeks turning red as a beet.

"Long enough," Stein casually responds. "And by that, I mean the entire time. I had stepped in here to fix the AC just a few minutes before you played 'mommy and daddy.'"

"Oh...you aren't gonna tell, are you?"

"I am not paid enough to tell...wanna get shit-faced? I'll buy."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Maybe you have plans. A love-in session with Naigus, perhaps? I've heard those bandage don't leave much to the imagination."

"I will rip you apart from every seam you have. Never forget...that's just the kind of man I was."

"And don't you forget who made you the man you are today."

"...are you ever gonna let me forget?"

Stein tosses a set of keys to Sid, who promptly catches them mid-air.

"Never."

Stein walks past Sid and outside. Sid just sighs and follows him, closing the door behind him.

THE END


End file.
